Vigilante Initiative ("VI")
"One of the first she got up and running was the Vigilante Initiative, headed by Jake. Despite the controversy they'd initially received about the whole allegiance issue, they'd received an overwhelming amount of applicants for the program. Most of the candidates were young males, but there'd also been a couple of women interested, as well as older men. Jake was still in the process of tryouts, trying to find people who would best suit the group. While he admitted that he might be a bit demanding, he'd been trained by the Witch-Hunters and expected only the best. Expecting anything else could get someone killed in battle." '' ''Chapter 93: The Next Couple Of Days The Vigilante Intiative, also known as the "VI", are a select group of non-magical humans who have sworn a binding oath of loyalty to Chloe, and who are being trained by Jake Armstrong and others to fight witches. They were created after the Battle for Smallville. The VI are able to communicate mentally with Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid). Oath of Loyalty Due to the skills they are learning, candidates for the VI have to swear an oath to Chloe before starting their training, as anything they learn could put witches in danger. This initially caused controversy amongst the non-magical humans, and Chloe was not quite comfortable with the thought herself, but it was necessary to keep witches safe and make sure that no one they trained went rogue and became Witch-Hunters. VI Instructors Jake Armstrong Jake is the lead instructor of the Vigilante Initiative. His time with the Witch Hunters equipped him with knowledge on how to fight and kill witches, knowledge Chloe has put to use considering they're at war with other witches... and the humans of Smallville are now in the know about witchcraft and magic, and want to help in the fight. '' '' Clark Kent Clark was recruited by Jake when the amount of applicants for the VI grew to be too much for Jake to handle on his own. Like Jake, Clark doesn't belong to any of Chloe's Circles, but has made himself useful training the members of the VI, as well as in other areas that Chloe needs him in. '' '' Adam Conant Like Clark, Adam was recruited by Jake when the numbers of applicants continued to grow too numerous for the Clark and Jake to handle alone. Adam and Jake have issues from when they were in a Circle together in Chance Harbor, but both have made mistakes and have learnt to get passed that and work together on this project. '' '' Tina Greer Unlike Clark and Conant, Tina and Justin weren't recruited directly by Jake, but were suggested to him by Chloe, who saw potential in them as instructors. Tina, a long-time friend of Lana's, eventually turned down a position in the new Thoreaux Circle to concentrate on learning all that Jake had to teach her so she could start her instructing. '' Justin Gaines'' Justin had an unrequited crush on Chloe once-upon-a-time but is now happily dating Tina and just as dedicated to training under Jake so he can take on his own group of VI candidates. He had a strong sense of justice, drawing it into his comic-strip, and now he has a chance to make it reality, to train people to protect others, and he's not going to screw this chance up. '' Lex Luthor When Lex Luthor tells Chloe he needs to do something, "anything" to be useful, it's the same night Jake tells her of the shortage of instructors for the ever-growing applicants for the VI program, so she tells Lex that they need more instructors. While Lex feels that being an instructor there is not only teaching humans to "kill his own kind" but also "starting at the bottom" he is willing to do it to keep himself busy and prove he's willing to do what it takes to be useful. Notable VI Members ''Van McNulty '' '' '' The closest to Chloe personally, Van used to service the Torch's computers, and when Clark and Pete stopped talking to Chloe on Nell's orders, he became her new photographer, starting their friendship as they investigated the cattle mutilations that had befallen Farmer Jenkins. Van is the first to manifest the ability to mentally communicate with Chloe. ''Hank thumb|link=File:Christian_Cooke.jpg Without even knowing that she was a witch, Hank wanted to "sic" Chloe on Coach when his abuse started to get too much for the footballers to handle. The son of Smallville's Mayor, Hank actively fought in the attack on Smallville and was one of the first to volunteer for the VI program. His loyalty to his father and to Chloe is tested as they stop seeing eye to eye. ''Bradley thumb|link=File:Benjamin_Stone_as_Bradley.jpg Unlike most locals, Bradley always knew about the existance of witches in Smallville, his grandmother having told him about them, although she'd misinformed him that they were evil. He later was informed that the Dabblers were the ones his grandmother were referring to, and not natural born witches. Despite still being reluctant when it came to magic, Bradley slowly warmed up and after the attack on Smallville was also one of the first to volunteer for the VI, becoming one of Chloe's most fervent and ruthless supporters. ''Trevor Chappellthumb|link=File:Trevor.jpg The one who actually came to Chloe about Coach, Trevor is quieter than the other boys and is oftentimes overlooked or ignored because of it. But just the fact that he made it into the VI proves that there's more to him than meets the eye. Category:Groups Category:Information